


It's Mutual

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Blankets, Coffee Shops, Community: rarepair_shorts, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Their coffee date was the perfect opportunity to finally get close and cosy with each other.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> This was the 2020 rarepair_shorts Winter Exchange. Really had a fun time drawing these two (I can't believe I haven't before)! As I started making this, I realised how well they go together because of their soft, sweet and cosy dynamic. 
> 
> Digthewriter, thank you for your love for coffeeshops! I was determined to work that in, and I'm glad that was a success, because who doesn't want to go to a coffeeshop and act all cute with each other? Also, I'm kind of motivated to draw Ginny and Luna going on all sorts of dates now. :) Anyway, happy hols, and enjoy!

  



End file.
